Peyton Summer Cragen-Fitzroy
Peyton Summer Cragen-Fitzroy, The daughter of Altheia Faith Cragen and Henry Fitzroy, She is the granddaughter of Jane Darla Shannon Cragen and Noah Joseph Bennett. The Great Granddaughter of Jane Callen Volturi Griffin and Jacob Ares Cragen. She is the Great Great Granddaughter of Charles Sylar Volturi and Jamie Marie Volturi (Nee Goren) The Great-Great-Great Granddaughter of Zeus and Hera Olympian Personality Peyton is nice, smart, loving, very warm-hearted, friendly, kind, and fun to be around. She is always willing to help others. She can get extremely jealous and annoyed at times, Peyton does her best to make things right at the end. Peyton is an idealistic, optimistic, well-rounded starry eyed teen who does her best to aim high. She was straight A Student in high school. She knows how to fly a helicopter and loves music, despite being friendly, she can be aggressive, and threatening, when others push her to her limits, despite this she nearly always does the right thing. Peyton is always looking out for other people's feelings, which shows how sensitive she is. She is a sweet, down-to-earth girl who also has a romantic side to her personality. She adores her family. Physical Appearance Peyton has fair skin, Peyton has straight dirty blonde color with natural blond highlights and green eyes. She has a round, plump face and full lips. She usually curls her medium-length hair, but she has been since with straight hair. Her outfits are always colorful, and she wears both dresses and blouses, jeans, tights etc. Peyton 's most worn type of footwear appears to be boots and sandals, and she is very rarely seen wearing sneakers. 'Relationships ' Alethia Cragen-Fitzroy (Mother) Peyton and her mother Alethia has a close relationship like her mother does with her sister, Molly. Alethia is very over protective with her. Henry Fitzroy (Father) Peyton and Her father, Henry has a close relationship. She loves learning things from her. on occusion Peyton goes with Henry to his editor's office and helps him with his graphic novels. Henry Cragen-Fitzroy Peyton and Henry are very close when they are about seven years apart. Peyton and Henry are best friends and siblings. Henry and Peyton often plays jokes on their other siblings and get into trouble together. Ethan Cragen-Fitzroy Ethan and Peyton are very close like she is with her brother, Henry. They also get into trouble together and play jokes on each other. Molly Cragen-Fitzroy Peyton and Molly are the best of friends. they almost like twins, they know what the other one is thinking at all times. They get into trouble often with their brothers Henry and Ethan. Trivia *Aside from speaking English, Peyton also speaks Japanese, French, Spanish, Latin, Anicent Greek and Italian *Peyton knows how to fly and land a plane and a helicopter. *She eats ice-cream and listens to Adele songs when she's sad *She was a straight A student *During her prom night, her date dumped her for the entire drill team *She was the captain of a drill team in high school *She has the iPhone 2G. *She has the fear of Galeophobia, Fear of Sharks *She has the fear of Arachnophobia, Fear of Spiders *She has ADHD *She has the fear of Agoroaphobia, fear of crowds